Supernatural: La paliza de mi vida
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Dean Winchester nos relata el hecho que lo convirtio en el hermano sobreprotector que es. Todo paso en 1997 cuando tenia 17 años y un descuido sobre sus pequeños hermanos casi termina en tragedia. John le dio una memorable paliza con el cepillo, una que hasta hoy sigue presente en la mente de Dean. Advertencia de contenido: spanking, castigo corporal


**La paliza de mi vida**

Me llamo Deán Winchester, me considero un tipo rudo con un buen corazón aun que enfatizo en el "Tipo rudo" por que me gusta mucho matar cosas sobrenaturales, esto no solo es un trabajado para mi… es mi vida completa, la cacería y claro que mi familia también. Hubo una época en la que fui joven (como todo el mundo) y tenía un padre, **John Winchester **el mejor papá del mundo, mi héroe y claro en ocasiones **el padre mas estricto que puedan imaginar**.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía 17 años, mi padre salió a la cacería mas larga de su vida… la que duro algo así como 2 semanas, tiempo en el que tuve que cuidar de mis hermanos **Sammy** (en ese entonces de 13 años) estaba enfermo, había tenido una infección estomacal muy fuerte y yo no me le había despegado ni un minuto, mi otro hermano Jeff (de 3 años) mi pequeñito, en esos días asistía a la guardería pues por ordenes de papá, yo lo tenia que llevar todos los días para que aprendiera a relacionarse con los niños y se hiciera de algún pase directo al Preescolar.

A mi no me gustaba eso pues perdía demasiado tiempo llevando a Jeff de aquí para halla, pero nunca me atreví a desobedecer a papá, no hasta ese temible día…

Todo empezó cuando Sam regreso a la escuela después de su enfermedad, había estado muy preocupado por el, cuidándolo en el colegio y todo pero no se que me paso, me desconecte por completo y recuerdo haber regresado con Sam a casa y que recién habíamos llegado cuando el se quedo profundamente dormido, estaba haciendo calor así que me quite la playera y los pantalones, solo andaba en un calzoncillo de color azul y me puse a leer una revista porno que tenia guardada (era la primera que había comprado y dado que papá no estaba en casa se me hizo fácil acceder a su contenido)

Estaba tan picado en el contenido que no me di cuenta de que las horas pasaron y de que me había olvidado recoger a Jeff… eran como las 7 cuando Sam despertó y entro muriendo de cansancio en la sala.

- Deán… ¿Qué haces? - recuerdo que me pregunto muy inocente, yo le explicaba que cuando creces, tienes necesidades y que las mujeres son la mas grande de esas necesidades, yo recuerdo estar alardeando y diciendo tonterías, hasta que escuche los pasos de papá en casa, me gire para verlo y el estaba con la cara roja y enojada, detrás de su pierna estaba mi hermanito con la cara llena de lagrimas… ahí comprendí la idiotez que había hecho.

- Hay por dios - recuerdo haber murmurado, luego vi a mi papá acercarse a mí en 2 pasos y me dio una pequeña pero dura bofetada (de hecho la primera y la única que me ha dado en la vida), nunca voy a olvidar la sensación de escozor y ardor que sentí en mi rostro.

- Sammy, ¿puedes llevar a tu hermanito a jugar? - recuerdo que papá dijo a mi hermano menor quien estaba pálido por la escena y que recuerde, Sam cargo a Jeff y se lo llevo de la sala.

- Papá, perdóname… por favor, yo… yo - recuerdo que no podía ni hablar, quería llorar por que mi papá me había abofeteado pero no lo hice pues había estado muy seguro de que eso no terminaría ahí.

- Deán Winchester, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Te has vuelto idiota? - me pregunto el, yo solo negaba con la cabeza sin quitar mi mirada del suelo, siempre recordare ese tapete rojo con bordes amarillos y verdes, que mire en el peor regaño de mi vida.

- Vengo llegando del trabajo y me encuentro con tu hermano de 3 años, caminando solo por la calle… lo pudieron secuestrar, lo pudieron atropellar ¿Qué demonios paso Deán? - me grito en la cara, yo ahí si me puse a llorar.

- Lo siento señor, lo siento… yo lo olvide - recuerdo haber dicho entre sollozos, papá dio el suspiro de coraje mas grande que jamás escuche y se agacho al suelo, recogiendo mi revista Porno (que con todo el alboroto había olvidado guardar)

- ¿Olvidaste a tu hermano por leer esta mierda? - esa había sido de las pocas veces que papá dijo una grosería enfrente de mi, lo que lo hace mas memorable es que me rompió la revista en trisas y luego me jalo de la oreja hacia mi cuarto, mientras me decía - Vas a lamentar todo esto niño

Recuerdo que el pánico me recorría el cuerpo y me quede mudo por un tiempo, cuando estábamos en mi cuarto Papá tomo el cepillo de madera de mi buro, se sentó en la cama y me empujo con mucha fuerza sobre sus rodillas, ahí ya estaba llorando otra vez pues sentí como los dedos fríos de papá se introducían en mis calzoncillos y me los bajaba de un fuerte tirón, estaba completamente desnudo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Era mas o menos el sonido que provocaba el cepillo al momento que papá lo dejaba caer contra mis nalgas, yo no decía nada por que siempre que papá se quedaba callado sin regañarme y me pegaba así de fuerte como lo hacia (Créanme fue la vez que no hizo esperar ni un segundo para aplicarle toda su fuerza a mi trasero) era mejor estar callado, sin decir perdones por que eso hacia enojar mas a mi padre.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, en los que yo lloraba y me estaba manteniendo fuerte para no gritar o patalear cuando recuerdo haber visto pasar a Jeff corriendo, Sam detrás de el y casualmente se tropezó justo enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación, mirando como papá me estada castigando.

- Samuel, vete de aquí y mantén a tu hermano lejos - le grito papá, deteniendo mi tormento pero a los pocos segundos continuo bajando el cepillo contra mi.

Yo estaba agotado, adolorido y con el peso de la culpa de haber dejado a mi hermano, a un bebe solo en las calles.

- Lo siento señor, por favor… lo siento mucho - recuerdo haber gritado con todas mis fuerzas, papá me dio lo que ha sido el golpe mas fuerte en una nalga que jamás halla sentido.

- ¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado por tu irresponsabilidad? El es un bebe, apenas sabe caminar bien… sabes que las criaturas pudieron aprovechar para matarlo o secuestrarlo, algún auto pudo atropellarlo… todo para el es un peligro.

- Lo lamento mucho, perdón…. Perdóname

- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, olvidar a tu hermano por una estúpida revista pornográfica, una revista que tienes por que haber estado leyendo - recuerdo a mi papá decir, su primer comentario me hizo llorar como nunca lo he hecho, yo nunca lo quise decepcionar y en ese momento lo había hecho.

Papá me siguió pegando por casi 30 minutos, lo recuerdo perfecto por que me mantuve contando el tiempo en todo el castigo, ahora entiendo que me estaba castigando también por la estúpida revista pornográfica… yo lloraba como un bebe en todo momento, mas cuando un fuerte golpe cayo en el centro de mi trasero.

- Ponte de pie - me dijo con su voz muy irritada, yo no dude ni un segundo en pararme con las lagrimas en mis rostro, recuerdo haber tocado mi trasero con ambas manos y sentir el calor mas fuerte e intenso de mi vida.

- Deán, ahora vas a ir a abrazar a tu hermano, a jugar con el y a disculparte

- Si señor.

- Que sea la primera y ultima vez que pasa esto, si me vuelves a decepcionar te voy a dar una paliza cada noche por un mes - me advirtió papá, agitando el cepillo en mi rostro, yo solo asentí y me subí los calzoncillos para luego salir corriendo de la habitación, no quería mirar a los ojos a mi padre aun no podía hacerlo.

Llore mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Sam estaba jugando con Jeff y su cámara de Elmo (esa maldita cámara que nunca soltaba) en la sala, Sam me miro casi llorando y yo medio le sonreí, luego me agache y cargue a Jeff en mis brazos, lo abrace muy fuerte (tal vez fue el mayor abrazo que le he dado en la vida) mientras seguía llorando, ahí comprendí lo que pude haber perdido por un estúpido error.

- No llores Deán, yo te quiero mucho - recuerdo que el me dijo, pasando su manita por mi rostro lo que me hizo sonreír de verdad.

- Y te amo mas, perdóname enano… te deje solo, no debí hacerlo - le dije, pero el no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y estaba mas interesado en jugar que con hablar, recuerdo que con el dolor de mi trasero me arrodille a jugar con el y Sam en el suelo.

Esa ha sido la peor paliza de mi vida, el trasero me dolió por casi 2 semanas y no me pude sentar muy bien. Desde ese día papá nunca volvió a confiar en mi de la misma forma, llamaba cada 30' minutos para asegurarse de que estábamos bien y yo bueno… me volvió sobre protector con Jeff, el dice que a veces me paso de la raya pero es que nunca voy a dejar que le pase nada malo, no después de ese día.

Aun que no puedo asegurar que no lo ante yo, resulta que me acorde mucho de esta experiencia por que encontré unas fotos de Jeff en el almacén de papá, son fotos en blanco y negro de esa paliza, donde estoy desnudo sobre las rodillas de papá, se preguntaran como es posible, pues verán la cámara de ELMO que usaba de bebe, no era de juguete como pensábamos, era de verdad… y mi mocoso hermano recién la encontró, con las fotos que tomo infraganti, créanme que su trasero lo va a lamentar su alguien me ve… en esa situación.

**_*Esta historia estuvo situada en 1997, donde Dean no solo era hermao de Sam tambien lo era de Jeff. Espero que les haya gustado esto._**


End file.
